My Apprentice
by itachi2011
Summary: Her future depended on this one day. Become a warrior or face life on the farms. What happens when Sakura's life takes a turn that she wasn't expecting. And who is that mysterious ranger? AU SakXGaa
1. Chapter 1

_Alright this is another story that I have planned. Whether it continues or not depends entirely on you guys. If you are interested let me know and I'll keep writing._

_This story is based on the book, "The Ranger's Apprentice". One of my favorite series, and of course, it will not be exact because in order for this to work I had to change ages and bunch of other stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

**My Apprentice**

"_Home is not where you live, but where they understand you." _

_-Christian Morgenstern_

Cold black eyes stared out into the distance. The mountains were his home … for now. The attack two years was his final effort, and it had failed. He had thought it out perfectly. No loopholes whatsoever.

And yet, he still lost.

He was tricked.

Glancing down, he saw his warriors fighting one another. Waiting for the time to strike.

And he knew that moment to strike would be when the one person who had foiled his plans was dead.

"And because we took that secret route, Orochimaru had no choice but to retreat. Some of our men chased after them to make sure that none of his warriors would try to attack."

Emerald eyes lit up as the end of her favorite tale came to a close. She smiled before resting her head on her hand that was propped up on the wooden table. "And my father was one of them."

The older, silver-haired man nodded. "And ever since, Konoha has been living peacefully for two years."

"You know, after all the times you've told me this story, you never mentioned who Orochimaru's men were, Kakashi."

Kakashi's one eye crinkled. "That is because you never asked. His _men_ weren't even men. His army is what we call Wargals. Try imagining a wolf and a humane mixed." Sakura's nose scrunched. "That is what a Wargal looks like."

"Kakashi, why didn't my father want me?"

"You have to understand, Sakura, that he wanted you very much. However, being a knight took away all of his time and he wanted his daughter to be raised right."

Sakura smiled before biting into the small loaf of bread that she had. "Geez, Forehead, aren't you too old for stories?"

"Sorry that I'm curious of my family, Ino."

Ino was another girl that was fostered by Kakashi. Naruto and Shikamaru were the other two. Unlike Sakura, Ino lived with her parents until she was around six. Then her parents decided they would not raise a child in a country where war was thrown around so easily. They had become best friends while living with Kakashi. Shikamaru was a laid back guy who wouldn't talk about how he ended up with them. Naruto was a different story. Although friendly at times, most of the time he was a loudmouth who didn't care about anyone. Why he felt that way, Sakura didn't know. Perhaps it had to do with his childhood. Kakashi had no information as to where he came from. One morning he opened the door to find a baby wrapped in blankets in front of the house. No note or anything.

"Come on you two, set the table while I go and get the boys."

Sakura grabbed the pile of wooden dishes and set them around the table as Ino set the bowls for water. The two took their seat as the boys came in from the other room.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Kakashi decided to break the silence. "So, as all of you know, tomorrow is choosing day. And I know that all of you are nervous, but I would like to hear what each of you wants to do for the rest of your life."

Naruto smirked. "Battle school of course."

"I'm thinking of Kurenai for plants herbs," Ino told.

"Asuma."

Kakashi looked at Shikamaur. "Battle horse care?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It seems like an easy way of life."

Kakashi turned to Sakura. "What about you?"

For the longest time she wanted to go to battle school to follow in her father's footsteps. But at the same time she wanted to study plants like Ino. "Battle school, sir."

Naruto almost choked on his food that he was chewing. He then erupted in laughter. "What makes you think that you could get into battle school?"

Sakura glared. "If they let idiots like you in then I should be top class."

Naruto glared at her as he stood up from his chair. Sakura smirked as she flew from her seat and ran out the door. Naruto followed close behind, chasing her until she decided to climb up into a tree. She limbed until the branches could just support her weight. "The battle school master would never pick you anyway!"

Sakura watched the blonde march back into the house. Sighing, she leaned against the tree, fitting snug on the branch. Would she get picked? She had to. It was up to her to follow in her father's steps and become the greatest warrior. But she couldn't force the battle master to choose her. But if she wasn't picked then she was doomed to a life working the fields. Not the way she would want to spend the rest of her life. Sakura gazed out towards the now setting sky. The sunset could be a beautiful thing. From her position, she could see her home. The door had just open leaving a small streak of light. Ino walked out, looked around, and then went back inside. Sakura knew that she was looking for her. She believed that Ino was the only person that cared for her.

Sitting in the tree for a few hours, Sakura waited until the guards changed shifts and started to replace the burnt out torches. Once the guards were occupied, she moved quickly through the shadows and quietly to her home. Kakashi's office light was still on. She could see his shadow moving about before he bent over and blew out the candle. Sakura opened the wooden door quietly and silently made her way towards her room. Upon entering she noticed Ino fast asleep. Not even bothering to change clothes, Sakura climbed into her bed and tried to get some sleep. After all, tomorrow was choosing day.

And if she was going to do something with her life, tomorrow would decide her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, I wanted to post the second chapter as soon as possible so that more of you can see what will really be happening in this story. Excluding this chapter, I plan on updating Mondays if possible. That'll give me the whole to work on it for those who want me to continue. _

_And don't forget to review! I like to know what you think. Also, if you would like something to happen in this story, feel free to tell me, and I will try my best to work it in!_

* * *

**My Apprentice**

"_You cannot teach a man anything, you can only help him to find it for himself."_

-Galileo Galilei

* * *

As the sun's rays peeked through her window, Sakura woke with a start. Today was the day. Today she would be that day that she got into battle school. A smile crept onto her face. She _would_ get into battle school. Getting to her feet Sakura let out a small chuckle. Her father would be proud of her.

Running over to the small desk that was in the corner of her and Ino's room, Sakura grabbed the brush and quickly combed her hair. Sighing, she grabbed a band of wool and tied her hair up into a pony-tail. Sakura glanced at Ino's bed and saw that it was empty and already made. She was probably up for a while. "Sakura, are you almost ready? They'll be here soon."

"Yes, Kakashi!"

With her confidence growing, Sakura hurried out into the kitchen where the rest of her friends were. They were lined up against the wall. Sakura stepped next to Ino in the line. Kakashi grinned as he stepped in front of them. "So, today is the day. No matter what the outcome, I want each of you to know that I am _very_ proud of you."

There was a knock at the door that made Sakura's heart flutter. Kakashi looked at them one more time before walking to the door and opening it. Here we go, Sakura told herself before letting out a long held sigh. Several adults walked into the room exchanging greetings with Kakashi. The first craftmaster to enter was Ibiki, the battle school master. The man was tall and had a face full of scares. He was also very … intimidating. He wore a standard dress of chain mail under his white surcoat that had his own crest on it.

Next came Asuma, the horse master, responsible for the care and training for the battle school horses. He had stong, muscular forearms and heavy wrists. He worse a simple leather vest over his woolen shirt and leggings.

Kurenai walked in next. Her beauty was the first thing Sakura noticed about her. For her older age, she didn't look a day over thirty. Sakura smirked. She probably knows of a herb that keeps her looking young, she thought.

There were other craftmasters, of course. The blacksmith and cook were two, but only those who had vacancies for apprentices would be represented today.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Perhaps we could proceed?" Kakashi suggested.

Sakura felt uneasy as she shifted to her other foot. She had a feeling that someone was watching her. Glancing up, Sakura almost jumped when she met the cold gaze of a ranger. She didn't even see him walk into the room. Now he stood behind Kakahi's chair in his usual brown clothes, wrapped in his gray and green cloak.

"Now who will go first?"

Naruto stepped forward with pride. "Naruto Uzumaki. Battle school, sir."

Ibiki grinned as he too stepped forward and studied the boy. He had the body of a worthy candidate. The boy spoke with pride and his muscular form would certainly come in handy while he trained. "I, Ibiki, accept you as my apprentice. You will meet me at the battle school by eight o'clock sharp."

"Yes, sir!"

The two stepped back in line. Now it was Shikamaru's turn. "Shikamaru Nara. Horse care."

Asuma stepped forward and looked at the boy. Although he seemed carefree and judging by his posture, lazy, he could make an excellent apprentice. "These horses need a lot of care. And they know how to run. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Yes, sir," Shikamaru said.

"Then I will see you at the stables by seven o'clock."

Nervousness rose in Sakura's stomach when she realized that Ino was the only one left until her. She glanced up at the ranger who was still standing behind the chair, a shadow masking his face. Sakura bit her lip as Ino stepped forward. "Ino Yanamak. Study of herbs."

Kurenai stepped forward and smiled. Just by looking at the young, blonde girl that she had potential. "I accept. Be at the gardens by seven."

Now, everyone was staring at her. With a shaky step she walked forward and exhaled. "Sakura Haruno. Battle school, sir."

Ibiki looked at the small girl. The man sighed. "You are very small."

"I swear I have the spirit to fight, sir."

"I am sorry, but I cannot take you."

That was a hard blow, she thought to herself. Just by those words her world shattered around her. She couldn't let this stop her from trying to follow her father. I'll pick the next best thing to being a warrior, she told herself. "Battle horse care."

Asuma looked at her and shook his head. "Like Ibiki said, you are just too small. Those horses would not listen to you."

"Will anyone claim her as their apprentice?" Kakashi asked.

"There is something you should know about this girl, Kakashi."

Sakura had never heard the ranger speak before. His voice was low and held very little emotion.

"Is there, Gaara?"

The ranger walked over to the man and whispered words into his ear as he handed the man a piece of paper. "You are sure of this?"

The ranger nodded. "Indeed, my lord."

"Well, I'll have to think about this overnight."

Gaara nodded before stepping back and blending into the crowd. Sakura watched the ranger trying to think what kind of message the man could have given Kakashi. Like most people, Sakura grew up believing rangers should be avoided. That they were a part of some secretive group shrouded in mystery. And that mystery led to fear.

Sakura didn't like the fact that the ranger knew something about herself. And whatever it may be was written on that piece of paper lying on the table. So close, but yet so agonizing far away.

"Congratulations to the new apprentices. All of you may have the rest of the day off and the cooks will be giving a banquet for the rest of the day," Ibiki told.

No one moved. Sakura's gaze fell to the floor. No one wanted her. She felt Ino place a hand on her shoulder. It was easy for her. At least she was someone's apprentice. Ibiki walked over to Sakura and looked down at her. "Do not be so disappointed, Sakura. The craftmasters and I will discuss this matter tonight and return in the morning to see if we can get you into something."

Sakura forced a smile onto her features. "Thank you, sir."

Ibiki gave a sad smile before turning and leaving the small home. The other craftmasters follow his lead and walked out the door. Sakura stayed behind the others while they went back to their rooms. She looked at the letter as if she could see the ink through the paper. The girl stopped when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She looked up and stared into the eyes of the ranger. The ranger seemed to blend in with the surrounds behind the chair.

Sakura shuddered before hurrying out of the room.

* * *

It was long after midnight. The torches that had burnt out were already replaced and started to running low again. Sakura watched patiently for hours, waiting for this moment. The light was uncertain and the guards were yawning, almost done with their shift.

Today had been the worst that she had ever felt. While her friends celebrating the big day and had a feast, Sakura had slipped by the guards and sat under her favorite tree in the shadows. There she thought about the Choosing day events.

As the long day dragged on and the shadows started to lengthen, she came to a decision.

Sakura had to know what was on that piece of paper. And she had to know tonight.

Once night fell, Sakura hurried back to the grounds trying to avoid any guards or villagers. She quickly climbed a nearby tree. She watched and studied the movements of the guards, getting a feel for their timing. When time was right she hurried down the tree and used the shadows to run to the side of her home. The light was on in Kakashi's office, but there was no shadow of him.

Sakura leaned against the wall and started to think. She couldn't go in the front door for obvious reasons. Observing the rock house, a smile formed on her lips when she realized just how much room each brick had. Lifting her weight onto the wall, she quickly but carefully started to climb the house. Every few seconds she would stop and make sure that none of the guards had noticed her. When she finally reached the window, Sakura quietly climbed inside.

Her emerald scanned the area until she saw the letter sitting on the desk. Determination swelled inside of her as she crept forward until she was standing directly in front of the table. Taking a deep breath, Sakura reached for the letter. Her fingertips brushed the paper before something grabbed a hold of her wrist. Sakura jumped and spun to her side. Standing next to her was the mysterious ranger from before. "I knew you would try to do something."

He _knew_? The ranger pulled on her arm indicating for her to start walking. "Perhaps Kakashi would like to hear about this."

Sakura's heart sunk. Kakashi would be furious. The two walked down the stairs and into the kitchen were Kakashi was sitting. "You were right, Gaara, she did try to get the letter."

"I wasn't going to steal it, sir, I only wanted to read it," Sakura told.

"What kind of punishment do you think this situation would need?"

Sakura turned her gaze to the ranger waiting for his reply. "Perhaps we should show her the letter she is so anxious to read."

Kakashi smirked. "Give her the letter, Gaara."

The ranger pulled out the letter from his cloak and handed it to her.

_The girl has potential to be a ranger._

_I will train her to be my apprentice._


End file.
